It's A Wonderful Love
by AnnMarie23
Summary: Edward and Bella have known each other since kindergarten and their fighting and bickering soon blossoms into love. Bella's a little crazy, but Edward wouldn't trade her for the world. A one shot about Superman and Wonder Woman and a party they'll never forget. Rated M for lemons and language. AH.


"Dude, I'm fucking starving."

I watch as Bella walks to the fridge and rummages through its contents. I try not to stare at her ass in the tiny boy shorts she's wearing, failing miserably.

"Fuck, yes!" She pulls out a jar of pickles, mayonnaise, and mustard and packages of ham, cheese, turkey and lettuce. Then she goes to the cabinet, pulls out a tomato and the loaf of bread and puts them with everything else on the counter.

"Shit, who are you feeding? The entire US Army?" I ask, staring at her as she fits all of her ingredients between the two pieces of bread.

"Shut up," she tells me, putting the top slice on. "You want one?"

"No, thanks." I laugh. She puts her huge sandwich on a plate and grabs a bag of Doritos.

"Your loss." She kisses me before going into the living room.

Bella is a unique woman. That's why I love her. When we first met in first grade, I remember being completely disgusted by her, as I was with most girls at that age. She always wore her hair down, mousy and unkempt. She had glasses. Her big brown eyes only reminded me of dog shit. At snack time, she always stole my animal crackers when I wasn't looking. To some, that's how little girls flirt, but Bella wasn't like that. It's just the way she is.

In the eighth grade, when I finally got an eye for girls, as they had an eye for me, I noticed Bella starting to a get a figure. Though she wore clothes that were too big for her, I remember having gym with her. In the standard white t-shirt and black shorts, I found myself watching how she moved. She was a sassy thing, always 'accidentally' hitting Jessica Stanley in the head with a volleyball. Or hitting Mike Newton with a tennis racket every time he tried to stare at her ass. Being the little shit I was, i often picked on her. We argued a lot, whether it was her hitting me or me calling her names. She didn't realize it, but my fourteen year old self got a boner every time punched me in the arm.

The first day of freshman year, Bella came to school a whole new girl. Or should I say woman. At that time, we had found some common ground, deciding to leave each other alone and quit picking on each other. But that day, August 23rd, is a day I will never forget.

I had a feeling Bella knew what she was doing when she pushed open the double doors at the entrance of the school. She was wearing ripped, skinny jeans and a Rolling Stones tank with high top converse on her feet. Her glasses were gone and in there place were a pair of black Ray-Bans. Her sexy, wavy, no-longer-mousy hair was covered by a gray beanie. Her new appearance made me hardly even recognize her.

From that day on, after we had sat a the same table in World History, we had become attached at the hip. She is still just as witty and sassy as she always has been. She eats like a horse, but still maintains her beautiful figure. She's the love of my life.

"Babe!" I hear Bella call. "What time are we going to Rose and Emmett's?"  
I walk into the living room to see her laying horizontal on the recliner. Her feet dangle over the edge, the plate that once held her sandwich rests on her stomach, and the bag of Doritos are open, laying right beside her.

"Probably around seven," I rub her thigh, massaging the tattoo that is inked there. I smile when she moans.

"This is going to be so rad," she tosses the bag of chips to the floor and sits up. "Costume parties are the shit."

"I know how much you love them, baby." She grabs my hands and intertwines them with hers. I lean down and kiss her. Our tongues battle for dominance and I take my hands out of hers to run them through her long, shiny hair.

She pulls away suddenly, "You wanna have sex?" She gets an evil glint in her eye and I get the feeling she wants to do some kinky shit to get in the mood for tonight. 

"As much as I would love to," she groans in disappointment. "I have to go meet up with Emmett and Jasper to get things set up, but I'll be back in time to change and go to the party together."

Bella stands up to take her stuff to the kitchen, but grabs me by the collar of my shirt and pulls my lips to hers. She kisses me once, twice, three times before our tongues tangle.

She pulls away, "Your loss." She smacks my ass before firmly squeezing it and continuing on her way to the kitchen.

I watch her backside as she saunters away, a smile on my face along with an extremely hard cock in my pants.

I walk down the stairs, scratching at myself due to these ridiculous tights Alice and Bella both forced me to wear. I know I may look undeniably sexy (Bella's words, not mine), but it seems the saying 'pain is beauty' is making itself known.

I adjust the cape on my neck to where it isn't choking me. I pull up the red, spandex underwear that molds perfectly over my dick. Bella is going to love this.  
I have yet to see Bella's costume, but since it's a couple's costume, I only assume it matches mine.

At that moment, I hear a click on the top of our spiral, hardwood staircase. The first thing I see is red. Red heels, red , thigh-high socks. Then I see two or three inches of skin, followed by stars and shiny blue. When I can see her full body, I feel my tights start to stretch and I pray that this won't happen the rest of the night, knowing there's not a chance that it will come true.

Bella stands at the bottom of the stairs, her hair swept back and a gold band with a red star in the middle rests at her hairline. Her breasts are pushed up by a red corset with a gold W on the chest. Her cape matches mine. This Superman has definitely found his Wonder Woman. Yeah, yeah, Superman married Lois Lane, but how sexy can a reporter get? I guess if she was Bella...but that's not the point. 

"So, what do you think, Superman?" Bella twirls and I get yet another flash of red and bare skin under her extremely short skirt.

"I think you look..._wonder_ful," I grin. Bella giggles at my cheesiness and pulls me in for a kiss.

"You look pretty _super_ yourself," she winks. Now it's my turn to chuckle.

"We're, like, the best power couple ever," Bella nods in agreement.

After making out for another ten minutes, my hand ends up under Bella's skirt and hers ends up in my underwear. She gets disappointed when she realizes they are actually on over the spandex suit.

"We really need to go, baby," Bella moans. I trace my tongue from her collar bone to the shell of her ear.

"We don't really need to go to this party. We can stay home and try for Edward Jr." This causes Bella to push me away.

"Are you shitting me? There's no way in hell we're naming our child after you," she places her hands on her hips after adjusting her crown or tiara or whatever the hell it is.

"Why the fuck not?" I throw my hands in the air.

"No offense, babe, but there's a reason I hardly ever call you by your actual name. It's kind of old fashioned and reminds me of a ninety year old man from England." Yeah, because that made sense.

"That's total bullshit! I'm named after my...grandfather," I say slowly. She gives me a pointed look. I shrug and run a hand through my never-tamed hair.

Bella gives me a hug, patting my butt. She grabs my hand and drags me toward the door. "We can't be late! We're co-hosts; what would people think?"

I take the keys from her fingers and we load into my shiny, silver Volvo.

"I'm so ready to get drunk and party," she does a little hip thrust in her seat. I chuckle and shake my head. This is a reason why I love her. She's crazy.

"You know what happens when you get drunk, honey..." I chastise.

Bella has a tendency to over-indulge and get completely trashed. She's never done anything half-assed. Her favorite drink is vodka. Straight from the bottle.

After a quarter of the way through it, she'll start to shake her hips and grind against anyone near her. This is when I have to turn into an over-bearing husband because douche bags usually take advantage of her like this.

After a half, she'll start yelling. No matter what she's saying or who she's talking to. She also gets extremely violent when anyone tries to cut her off.

Three fourths of the bottle is gone and now she's dancing on tables, counters, couches, chairs. Anything really. She's not even really dancing anymore. Just thrashing around and screaming and grinding. All three things at once.

When the bottle has only a drop left, I'm by her side constantly and ready to catch her when she drops. After Bella drops, we leave whatever party we're attending and I take her home. She wakes up long enough to vomit in the toilet and attempt to seduce me before passing out again. Que the doting husband, getting her aspirin and a glass of water when she wakes up in the morning with a killer headache. 

It's not like I don't drink. I definitely do. I just know how to hold my liquor. A few drinks hold me over for an hour then after they wear off, I'll drink a few more and so on. By the end of the night, I feel loose and my head's hardly even fuzzy. I don't drive by any means, though. Plus, I don't even get hungover. It's a gift really. 

"Yay! We're here!" Bella's out of the car before I can stop her. I shut it off and walk inside, patiently, unlike my over-enthusiastic wife.

"Ed! Haven't seen ya in a while, man!" Emmett yells, when I walk in the door. I chuckle and shake my head at his antics. We had just saw each other not even three hours ago.

"Emmett, stop calling me Ed! Apparently, my name sounds old enough as it is," I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, it's like...an old man name...who's from a foreign country. What place has a lot of royals in it?" Emmett thought for a moment. "England! Yes! An old man from England," Emmett laughed at his own hilarity. "'Ello, Edward!" He tried out a fake English accent, which was completely horrid. This is when I see the relation between Bella and Emmett.

"Shut the fuck up," I shove him. He shoves back.

"Boys!" Rose interrupts me about to punch Emmett in the face. "Can you just..._not_...right now? Five minutes, please! Everyone will be here and no one will give a shit what you do." Bella appears beside Rose, shaking her head.

I take this time to notice what Rose's costume is. Her hair is incredibly teased and looks like it has leaves and pieces of sticks in it. Her strapless, cheetah print top is fringe from the chest down and she has a on a very short, tight skirt with the same cheetah print. Her feet are bare. I see Emmett only wearing a cheetah print speedo that's way too small. I can only assume they're Tarzan and Jane. Fitting. Emmett belongs in a jungle.

"Emmett was making fun of my name," I pout as I walk over to Bella.

"It deserves to be made fun of. Carlisle and Esme should be ashamed. Or should the blame be on your great-grandparents?" She looks up with her finger on her chin and I stretch out my arms to tickle her sides. She squeals and I laugh evilly.

"Now you'll think twice about making fun of my family name! Or face my mighty wrath!" I finally pull back and we're both laughing.

Bella and I wrap our arms around each other and look over to see Rose and Emmett in their own little bubble. A bubble that's going to pop if they don't keep themselves under control. They're really going at it, mouths attached hands going under the small amount of fabric covering each of their bodies.

"Okay!" Bella yells. "Save it for when you don't have guests arriving at any moment!"

They pull away just as the doorbell rings. Rose makes an excited noise and runs to the door.

"Ali!" Rose and my sister Alice hug before Alice runs over to Bella, her dress waving behind her. She is dressed like a Vegas showgirl, feathers in her hair, short fringe dress and all. Jasper matches her, of course, dressed like a Chippendale dancer. He has a bow tie around his neck and cuffs around his wrist, but was completely shirtless. I resist my urge to laugh at him because my costume's probably worse than his.

"Jasper! What's up, man! Lookin' good!" Emmett is as boisterous as always when greeting Jasper. We exchange a manly hug and then we're all standing in the foyer awkwardly.

"So, where's everyone at?" I ask. It was nearing eleven o'clock. They all look at me like I'm an idiot. "What?"

"This is everyone!" Rosalie claps and raises her arms in the air while wiggling her fingers in a grand gesture.

"You're fucking joking, right," I gape. "We all dressed up like idiots to have a friend's night? I thought this was going to be the party of the year?" I honestly had no idea that it was just going to be us six. We had gotten all dressed up and decorated and bought tons of alcohol only to throw a party for six people. I pinch the bridge of my nose and shake my head while they all laugh like this is funny.

"We _are_ joking, Edward," Rosalie says.

The doorbell rings again. This time when she opens the door, people flood in, dressed in all types of revealing and ridiculous outfits. They trail into the living room, following the flashing lights that are set up.

We all follow everyone, entering the room of blinding lights and already sweaty bodies. I see some people I know and wave. Bella's already gone after the bottle of vodka and tequila shots. People linger, some are dancing to the beat of the pop song blasting over the surround sound stereo system Emmett insisted Rose get especially for this party. Booze is flowing and it's loud. The bass makes my heart pound and I feel free.

I grab a few beers, handing them over to Emmett and Jasper as I join them in a dark corner of the room. It's really like the crow's nest because you can see everything that's happening in every part of the room. A good place to make sure no one's fucking on the couch or getting close to a starting a fist fight in the mass of people. The flashing lights only gave you one glimpse at a time, but it was cool watching flashes of scenes playing out before you. Like a pulsing mosh pit.

**BPOV**

"This is awesome!" Mike Newton yells over the music. He's a cute guy, if you like that All-American jock type.

"Yeah, Rose expects it to be the party of the year!" I yell back, grinding my ass on whoever stands behind me. I have a feeling it's another girl because I don't feeling anything intruding my backside.

"Best party I've been to all year, that's for sure!" He screams and fist pumps, like no one can hear him. Which, they probably can't. He walks away, dancing and swaggering as he goes. I move on to another body, feeling light as a feather.

"Hey, honey, you here with anybody?" A breathy voice yells into my ear. With the close proximity, I can hear him just fine and I cringe at the volume.

"I am actually, my husband! So back off!" Still grinding my hips, I make my way through the crowd until I find Edward, leaning alone in a corner sipping a beer. He looks so fucking sexy in his Superman costume. Those tights hug his muscly thighs and really make his cock look huge. Which it is. Just saying.

"Baby!" I yell, throwing myself on him and run my hands up his spandex covered torso and up his chest. My fingers make their way into his hair. He chuckles and wraps himself around me. "Dance with me!"

"As you wish, baby doll," he downs the rest of his beer and throws it in a nearby trashcan. I grab his wrists, well wrist, since one of my hands are occupied by a bottle of Absolut, and drag him into the crowd. I notice my bottle's about halfway empty, I needed to get more of this stuff. I take a big gulp.

I turn my back to Edward, pushing my ass into his dick. I wrapped my arms around his neck, still moving and his head comes to my shoulder, kissing my neck.

"I JUST LOVE DANCING!" I'm screaming, but I can't help it. I feel the vibrations from Edward's laugh in my neck as his hand trails down my arm to the bottle in my hand. I thrust my hips backward, smacking his hand away at the same time. He grunts and it's my turn to laugh. "I WOULDN'T DO THAT IF I WERE YOU!"

I turn and face him, my arms going back around his neck. He starts to kiss my neck. His hands are on my ass, squeezing and rubbing under my skirt. Our lips meet and his tongue is in my mouth exploring. I can't hear, but I feel the vibrations from both of our moans. I thrust my hips against him and suddenly we're apart.

"Don't you wanna have a little more fun before we get carried away for the night?" Edward asks, smirking. I put the bottle to my lips and take another long pull. There's only a little left. I hand the bottle over to Edward, who looks shocked that I handed it over. He takes a swig of it before grinning.

I smile and wave as I dance and bump my way through the people. I see a table sat up, red cups littering it. I assume there used to be alcohol on it before everyone drank it all. No worries, there was more in the kitchen.

I see a chair by the table and climb on it, stepping up onto the table. I scream and cheer, raising my arms up and doing my best impression of a dancer in one of those cages with the pole. I guess they were strippers, but I wasn't taking any of my clothes off. Not yet, anyway.

The song changes on the stereo and Miley Cyrus' _We Can't Stop_ began to play. I mentally fist pump, knowing that I can totally shake my ass to this song and look sexy as fuck doing it.

_Red cups and sweaty bodies everywhere_

_Hands in the air like we don't care_

_Cause we came to have so much fun now_

_Bet somebody here might get some now_

People are cheering me on and another girl actually stands on the chair beside me, copying some of my moves. Eventually, I pull her up and we're grinding together, on each other. The whole crowd is looking at us, all of their bodies facing us as they dance.

_To my home girls here with the big butt_

_Shaking it like we at a strip club_

_Remember only God can judge ya_

_Forget the haters cause somebody loves ya_

I notice Edward in the back of the audience, still sipping from the bottle I had given him. He is smirking and despite the distance, I can see the lust in his eyes, the seductive lean in his posture. I bite my lip as the stranger and I got closer and closer together. Our faces are only inches a part and I am tempted to lean in a kiss her, but I can't bring myself to do it, though the crowd was cheering us on.

_And we can't stop_

_And we can't stop_

_Can't you see it's we who own the night_

_Can't you see it's we who 'bout that life_

When the song ends and a boring one we can't dance to comes over the stereo, the audience goes back to their own partner and the girl and I jump down off the table. I am still feeling positively light and free and I want nothing more than to ravish Edward in some very hot and passionate, drunk sex. He probably isn't as wasted as I am, but that doesn't matter. To be honest, I'll probably be passed out before either of us hit climax.

I make my way over to Edward and I see that he's doing the same to me. I smile seductively and shake my hips as I walk. He raises his eyebrows, showing his unbelievably sexy smirk.

We finally reach each other and I put both of my hands on the side of his face to pull him to me. My tongue pushes between his lips and we're a moaning mess in under a minute.

"I'm ready to go upstairs," I whisper next to his ear so he can hear me. He grabs my ass and squeezes before grabbing my hand and pulling more toward the stairs. When Edward and I both drink at one of Em and Rose or Jasper and Alice's parties, we end up staying upstairs.

As we're going up the stairs, I notice Emmett glance over. I'm so glad he's not like a normal overbearing brother and can appreciate when I'm about to get laid.

"Go get your freak on!" Emmett yells, whooping and hollering while thrusting his hips forward. After he finishes, he belches and charges into the crowd of people.

I laugh and we locate our usual room. Edward flips the light on then slams the door before shoving me against it. Our mouths attach and his tongue snakes in to fight mine. He pulls my skirt down and I kick it off. It takes him a little longer to untie my corset, but he makes it and it flies off due to my oversized chest. I was blessed, really.

We move to the bed as I untie Edward's cape and slide down his underwear; which I found out the hard way were on _over_ the spandex. Now, the question was, how do I get the spandex off?

When my back hits the bed, I run my hands down his back, looking for the zipper that will get the dreaded blue contraption off my husband's hot body.

"Babe," I mumble against his lips. "Baby."

"What?" His impatient lips run down my neck and chest.

"How do I get this damn thing off?" I pull at the stretchy fabric on his shoulder and it snaps back into place.

"Ow, shit," he sits up, straddling me. "It's two pieces, babe." He pulls at what seems to be a second skin at his waste. After it's off, he does some weird move and flips off me to pull of the pants. He would never admit it, but I had to help him pull those tight fuckers off.

We're both finally naked besides my thigh-high socks and red heels. Edward insisted I leave those on and I had no problem with that, it was hot. He returns to his place on top of me, but doesn't impale me with his giant cock like I want him to. He kisses down my chest and sucks on both my nipples for an equal amount of time just to make me a moaning, hot mess before trailing his tongue down my stomach, into my belly button.

"Fuck, baby," it was a secret turn on of mine and he knew it. He was toying with me.

I gasped as his hot mouth came in contact with my clit. My back arched as he licked the length of my slit. He held my leg down with one hand and brought the other up to plunge his fingers into my pussy then started sucking on my clit. I looked down to him to see him looking right back at me. It was so hot watching him down there, I moan and feel my stomach tightening.

"Oh, god, don't stop," I pant. I grip the sheets as I feel my climax building.

Edward grins and moves back a few inches. I'm so close, I don't know whether to scream or cry. That is, until he blows a steady stream of cold air onto my hot pussy. I explode.

"Edward!" I cry out.

He moves up my body to press his lips to mine. I'm barely finished when he thrusts his cock inside of me, causing me to groan loudly. He starts out slow, then gradually speeds up. He pounds into me, hard and fast and I hear the gentle knock of the headboard against the wall.

"Fuck, Bella," he grunts as I rake my nails down his back. I can feel another orgasm building quickly.

He quickens his pace and leans down to suck on my nipples, forming them into hard peaks. He's always been a boob guy.

"I'm so close, baby," I whisper. He moves from my tits to my mouth and I tangle my fingers into his wild hair. I lift my legs to wrap them around his hips and the angle allows him to go deeper.

Just as I'm about to lose it again, he reaches down and rubs my sensitive clit. I cum stronger than the first time.

As I'm panting out my orgasm, Edward pounds into me harder. "Ah, Bella!" He gives one final thrust and he spurts out a hot stream of cum into my cunt.

We're both out of breath and he roles off of me. I turn on my side wrap my arm around his neck. I press my lips to his and he shifts to pull out of me. The loss of heat gives me a chill and he pulls the covers over us.

"I'm really surprised you made it all the way," Edward whispers, running his hand down my side.

"Shut up," I murmur, sinking deeper into the bed.

"I love you, sweetheart."

"I love you, too, baby."

"Honey..." I draw out his pet name, only out of pure shock.

"What do you-" Edward walks into the bathroom and stops mid-sentence when he sees what's in my hands.

"Am I seeing this right?" I hold out the stick for him to look at. He grabs it excitedly.

"Two lines means..."

"I'm pregnant!" I jump up and Edward grabs me around the waist, twirling me around. I wrap my legs around him and kiss him, but we're both grinning so much, it's nearly impossible.

"We're gonna have an Edward Jr." he whispers.

"The fuck we are!" I protest for the millionth time.

"Hey, no cussing around the baby!"

"Babe, it's the size of a pea."

"Might as well get used to it now."

"When do you think it happened?"

"We won't know until we go to the doctor."

"You're such a sex fiend. I bet it was the costume party."

"My super-sperm did it, huh?"

I giggle at his cheesiness and we attempt a kiss again. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

"My mom and Alice are going to be so excited."

"Please, Emmett's going to be the most excited of all."

"True."

"I love you, baby."

"I love you, too, sweetheart."

**All together now...AWWWWW. That story was just cute, I don't care who you are. I have literally had like half of this written for months and months and I just happened to write the ending finally. I should probably be writing on TSALC, but I needed some Edward and Bella to tide me over, even though I'm an Emmett/Bella fan, too. Okay, I hope you guys loved this. REVIEW! -Ann**


End file.
